Jon Arbuckle
Jon Arbuckle '''(born '''Jonathan Qwack Arbuckle; July 28, 1961) is a main human character from the Garfield ''comic strip by Jim Davis He has also appeared in Garfield and Friends and two live-action feature films. Personality A nerdy and clumsy man, Jon is the owner of Garfield and Odie. He has been portrayed as being extremely pathetic in the world of dating and coolness, constantly striking out when trying to get dates with women. This has been partly due to his ridiculous pick-up lines (said to a woman in the grocery store: "You '''must '''be today's special, 'cause you're making me '''hungry'!") and loud flashy outfits. Jon is the primary fodder and conversation partner to Garfield and is often the victim of his jokes. In Garfield and Friends, he was frequently portrayed as being incredibly gullible when faced with unscrupulous salesmen and extraordinarily dumb in general. He was (possibly still is, due to it never being contradicted) a cartoonist, but this reference has not been seen, since the early days of the comic strip. Whatever his occupation is, Jon still manages to make enough money to keep Garfield in lasagna -- no easy feat. Often, Jon, as well as Garfield, gets bored, and comes up with "fun" ways to cure boredom, as he was speaking (such as buying new socks, clipping his toenails, or playing "Guess the Burp" with Garfield). He first appeared on June 19, 1978 in the first ever Garfield comic strip. His birthday has been revealed to be July 28 (which is the same as that of Jim Davis). On December 23, 1980, Jon tells Garfield that he is 20 years old (he makes a joke about only being 29, because he was sick a year). This would make Jon's birth date July 28, 1961, and his current age 51 years old. To Garfield, Jon is an easy target for pranks (stealing food, zings, practical jokes, etc.); one such instance in an 1991 strip: Garfield: Pudding! Jon: I made some for you Garfield! There was no need to steal mine. Garfield: Of course there was, you idiot! (swipes the other pudding from Jon) Now I have mine and yours! Sometimes I wonder about you. Dating Jon has had numerous dates over the following years, like Bertha, Ellen , Kimmy, Loretta Gnish, Cindy Krovitz, Annie Axelrod, Gertie, Greta, and Bob, and Suki. His biggest crush is Dr. Liz Wilson, Garfield and Odie's vet. Over the years, Jon had asked her out on dates numerous times. She usually turned him down but sometimes agreed, however those dates were usually disastrous, often due to Garfield insisting on accompanying them. In the live action films, Garfield: The Movie and Garfield's A Tale of Two Kitties he became Dr. Liz Wilson's boyfriend. This later became the case in the comic strip too, from July 2006 onwards. Trivia *Jon had a cousin named Leonard who claimed to be kidnapped by aliens. Jon says "The aliens, of course, denied everything." to which Garfield replies, "Okay, now I'm frightened. Are you frightened?" *Jon also had a dog as a child named "Scraps" who chased a stick into a thresher. Garfield says that he lived up to his name. *Other known relatives include: **Great-uncle Norbert, a color-blind electrician (who had trouble with red and black wires and an interesting hairstyle). **Great-uncle Floyd, who drove a dynamite truck that was apparently blown up. **Uncle Buford, a lifelong bachelor due to the fact that he had three arms. **Uncle Enos, the state champion apple corer. Garfield remarks that he has six fingers, probably from an apple core. **Shannon, Jon's teenage niece who speak's "valley". **Uncle Ed, an annoying and food-crazy man who overstayed his welcome at Jon's house and was originally put on a strict diet (6,000 calories per day) by his wife Edna Arbuckle. *Other relatives that little is known about include cousins Oscar, Zoroaster, Phadrig, Isaac, Norman, Henry, Emmanuel, Ambrose, Denny, and great-great-aunts Veronica and Relda, and aunts Sabrina and Daphne. *The most common meal that Jon is seen eating is mashed potatoes, peas, and meatloaf. Garfield almost always steals what Jon is eating. *He was played by Philip Mitchell, Thom Huge, and Breckin Meyer. He is currently voiced by Wally Wingert. *There is an ongoing comic strip beginning in 2008 entitled "Garfield Minus Garfield" in which Jon is the main character featured and most of the other characters have been removed. In the strip Garfield is depicted as Jon's imaginary friend who only he can see. A running gag has Jon appearing to be talking to himself or having sudden mood swings making him appear insane, or sometimes depressed and seemingly suicidal. Jim Davis is a fan of the strip and sometimes contributes to the site. Nicknames *Zit *Bean Brain *Clown *Carp Face Gallery Jon Arbuckle7.jpeg Jon Arbuckle6.jpeg Jon Arbuckle5.jpeg Jon Arbuckle4.jpeg Jon Arbuckle3.jpeg Jon Arbuckle2.jpeg Jon Arbuckle.jpeg Jon Sitting.gif Jon's angry face.PNG In other countries Category:Garfield Characters Category:Human Category:Goodies Category:Arbuckle family Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ichabod Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Garfield Show Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pasta Wars Characters Category:Pasta Wars Characters Category:Mother Garfield Characters